


Wish For No Better

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [14]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Secret Santa, Tristan is Home, exchanging gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad is stressed. Tristan, Vanora, and Guinevere help him out.





	

The Secret Santa would be a lot easier to do instead of buying everyone a gift. The woman from few weeks ago had complained to someone about Galahad, no doubt lying about what happened. The manager had cut Galahad's hours back significantly. He could barely help Tristan pay bills for the house and grocery shopping. It put a strain on Galahad even though Tristan told him not to worry. He was still sorry and couldn't be with Tristan or even accept his affections without feeling guilt. It was a hard month for Galahad as well as Tristan, who could feel Galahad pulling away.

\---

The group was gathered around in Arthur's home, who Guinevere forced him to volunteer for the occasion. Everyone had been looking forward to it. It was no matter to anyone. Once everyone had arrived and settled, Galahad was pulled to the side by Guinevere and Vanora. The two women hushed the others up when they started making fun of Galahad being more like a woman. No one said a peep about it afterwards. When the two were satisfied they forced Galahad to talk about the distance with Tristan.

"It's nothing, you two. Please. We'll be fine like we always are." Galahad tried. By the look on the women's faces, he knew they would buy what he was trying to sell.

"Galahad, sweetheart. We know something is wrong." At Vanora's words he looked away.

Guinevere sighed. "We were going to wait, but obviously you need it now."

When next Galahad looked at the, he started tearing up. They held a few skirts and leggings, but what the other thing was he couldn't help but cry. It was a beautiful set of gages. He'd been meaning to get a new pair as the old ones have been getting old and he wanted something new. "Thank you so much." He hugged them both tightly.

Once they returned to the living room, Tristan met him worriedly. Galahad shook his head smiling, letting him know everything was fine. They communicated without words before sitting together one the loveseat.

Bors got a new knife before Vanora hit him, threatening him not to use it on the children.

Gawain got a few CDs that he's been meaning to get for a while.

Lancelot got a gift card for Spencer's, which everyone laughed at.

Arthur got a new suit, needing a new one after the old one was somehow ruined.

Dagonet get a new jogging outfit and headphones. He smiled and hugged Galahad, who knew it's what he needed.

Vanora got new seat covers, steering wheel cover, and a voucher for a free car wash for her car. She grinned stupidly at the gifts.

Guinevere got tickets to see a new play that just came out. She was overly ecstatic.

Tristan...

Galahad looked over where he'd been sitting before only to not be there anymore. Suddenly he felt something in his curls and a kiss to his cheek. Seeing Tristan standing behind him confused him. "My present is you, Pup."

Guinevere smiled before explaining. "Tristan accidentally picked himself. He said he didn't mind and knew exactly what he'd do."

The younger man laughed and kissed Tristan properly. For the first time in weeks, Galahad felt relaxed. How could he not when his home wrapped his arms around him so?

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
